


Senior Year

by JMDeLoach



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1988, AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Go Blue Devils, High School, High School AU, It's hard to write high school dialog when you're almost 50, Purgatory High School, Sorry if the high schoolers sound like adults, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: It's the gang's senior year at Purgatory High and well, it wouldn't be high school without some high school drama. Can the Earp sisters and their friends survive the year and all the milestones like homecoming, spring break, prom, and graduation while balancing grades, friendships, and romance? Let's find out.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 46
Kudos: 161





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Took some liberties here. Football, not hockey. Not defining exact location. But let me know if something just flies in the face of canon.

“Ugh!” Chrissy exasperated. “You always choose ‘truth’, Waverly.” 

“Well, it is called ‘truth OR dare’,” Waverly clarified, stressing “or.” “Besides, I’ve seen the dares you make each other do and no thank you! I’m not the principal’s daughter, Chrissy, I don’t feel the need to rebel.” 

“Hey!” Chrissy feigned offense then quickly recovered. “But your ‘truths’ are soooooo boooorrrring. You never have anything naughty to confess. You just spend all your time with your head in a book.” 

“Just because I want to get out of this hole in the wall town and go to college doesn’t make me boring,” Waverly defended herself, “it makes me smart.” 

Coach Braylock bleated a half-hearted warning from his whistle at the students not participating in “free floor” exercises during gym class. Theoretically they could pick any physical activity they wanted: basketball, jump rope, running laps, etc. as long as they were active. But Waverly and crew were content to sit on the sidelines and Coach was too preoccupied studying his football playbook to really care. 

“Whatever, Waves,” Wynonna piped up, “you’re just a nerd with a cool sister so you get to hang with the cool kids by association. You are as boring as this gym class. Now say ‘dare’ so we can make your life less boring.”

“Hey, Waverly,” the tall redhead said as she passed the group of bystanders. She had been shooting hoops and was taking a break to grab a drink from the water fountain. 

“Hey, Nicole,” Waverly answered back then turned her attention back to her group of friends. “Fine, you win. Dare.” 

An evil smile stretched across Chrissy’s face. Her eyes shifted over to the redhead and back to Waverly. “I dare you to kiss Nicole Haught.”

“What? No!” Waverly protested. 

“Why not? She’s clearly into you,” Chrissy said. 

“You afraid you’ll catch her lesbian cooties?” Mercedes teased.

“No. It’s just not something you do. One, she hasn’t consented to it. Two, if she  _ is _ into me it would just be leading her on. And three, my lips belong to Champ Hardy and only Champ Hardy.” 

Wynonna made a gagging sound. 

“Oh really?” Mercedes chimed in. “Because according to what Scott told me that Champ told him, you’ve been using your mouth with both him and Travis Mills. And I don’t mean kissing.” Mercedes paused slightly for effect. “And I do mean, at the same time!”

“What?!?! That’s not! Ew! No!”

“Waverly, gross! Why did you do that?” Wynonna teased. Then she noticed the horror on Waverly’s face and tried to comfort her little sister. “Come on, Waves, no one actually believes the shit they say. It’s like a contest with them to see who can tell the biggest lie.” 

“Still doesn’t give him the right to say things like that about me,” she said. “He’s just mad because I’m making him wait until homecoming before we… you know.” 

“You’re holding out on him?” Mercedes asked. “No wonder he’s pissed.” 

“Well that’s too bad. Homecoming is only six weeks away. But if he keeps talking about me like that, I may just make him wait until prom,” Waverly said. 

“Well you don’t have to be a total prude about it,” Wynonna said. 

“Regardless,” Chrissy said. “You have your dare. Now pucker up and go kiss that redhead.” 

Waverly scowled at the group as they all made kissy faces and noises with their puckered lips. 

“You’re all terrible people,” Waverly said, only half joking. “Why do I hang around you again?”

“Because you love us,” the three sang in unison which garnered another half-hearted warning whistle from Coach. 

“Fuck this,” Wynonna said. “I’m going behind the gym to grab a smoke.” 

“Me too.” Mercedes jumped up and followed behind. 

*****

It was after lunch and Nicole was on patrol. She opened the door to the west side girl’s bathroom to check for anyone skipping class. The smell of stale cigarette smoke from years of clandestine puffing permeated the room. Immediately, she heard noises, maybe voices, coming from the last stall. “You better have a pass if you’re in here,” she said aloud. She took her hall monitor duties very seriously.

The stall door opened and Waverly Earp stepped out dabbing tears from her eyes with toilet tissue and trying not to smudge her eyeliner. 

Nicole blushed. She didn’t expect to catch Waverly in such a vulnerable position. “You okay?” she asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Champ Hardy is a grade A jerk,” Waverly managed to say between sobs.

_ Well duh _ , Nicole thought, but did not say. She thought she should at least offer some help, even if it was unlikely Waverly would take it. It wasn’t like they were friends. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Maybe,” Waverly said, her sobs were fewer now. 

Waverly heaved herself up on the counter. Nicole, stunned that she accepted, stood leaned up against the opposite wall.

“Champ is saying things about me that aren’t true,” Waverly started. “About me and Travis Mills. Well, technically about all three of us. At the same time.”

Realization crept in and Nicole couldn’t hold in her disgust. She wrinkled her face into an awful grimace. “What an asshole.” 

“And when I confronted him about it, he just laughed and said it was just ‘locker room talk.’ He didn’t even deny it.” 

Nicole wanted to say something about guys being dogs and how they were all terrible, womanizing assholes. But she knew that wasn’t the case. Xavier Dolls wasn’t a bad guy. He was even a jock and she’d never once heard him utter anything of the sort. 

“I’m really sorry he did that to you,” Nicole finally said, but had no idea what else to say.

“Thanks,” Waverly said. “Are you going to turn me in for not having a hall pass?”

Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle. “No. I think I can let you slide this one time.” She smiled at Waverly and wished she could do something to make her feel better. “You want a smoke?” She offered and pulled a soft pack of Marlboro lights from her letterman jacket pocket. 

“No thanks,” Waverly said. “That’s more Wynonna’s thing.” 

Nicole returned the pack to her jacket pocket. “Cool.” She felt something else in the pocket, something she had forgotten about. “How ‘bout this?” She extended a small, laminated piece of blue paper toward Waverly. 

“Is that a…” Waverly took the card. “This is a perma-pass.” 

“Technically, it’s a fake,” Nicole confessed. “I confiscated it from a sophomore and never got around to destroying it. It’s a pretty good replica. It’ll fool the teachers and most of us hall monitors. But the color is slightly off. Like they took a piece of the right paper, but then left it in the sun too long and it faded. Either way, it’s yours now.” 

“Thanks. But won’t I get in even more trouble if I get caught with this rather than without a pass?”

“Like I said, it’ll fool almost everyone who’ll ask for it. And if anyone does ask where you got it, just tell them from nurse Bartlet.” 

“But nurse Bartlet doesn’t work here anymore.” 

“Exactly,” Nicole smiled. “So she can’t say otherwise.” 

“Thanks.” Waverly smiled and tucked the pass into her back pocket. “Hey, you ever play truth or dare?”

“Not my thing. Why?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “Just wondering.”

The conversation stalled. 

“I’d better get to what’s left of English class. Mrs. Frehley is probably wondering what’s happened to me.” She smiled and put on a playful accent. “Good thing I’m her favorite.” 

Waverly hopped down from the counter and headed out. She stopped in the middle of opening the door and turned back around. 

“Thanks for listening, Nicole.” 

“No problem.”

As the door closed behind Waverly, Nicole let out a large breath. She’d had a crush on Waverly Earp ever since she moved to Purgatory last summer; but, this was the first time they’d ever exchanged more than three words to one another. She pulled out her pack of Marlboros and lit up under the window. 


	2. Engines and Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's Jeep won't start. Silver lining? A certain redhead happens to know a little about mechanics. Maybe she can help and the two of them can get to know each other a bit better in the process.

Nicole saw the unmistakable red Jeep CJ-5 sitting in the empty parking lot. She wondered why Waverly was still at school and not at her job at Shorty’s, the local coffee and soda shop and favorite teenage hangout. It was, afterall, Tuesday and Waverly worked every Tuesday afternoon from 3:30 to 6:30 pm. But don’t ask Nicole why she knows that, she’ll just deny she does.

“Engine trouble?” Nicole yelled across her truck’s bench seat and out the passenger window as she pulled alongside an obviously frustrated Waverly. 

“Ugh!” was all Waverly could muster between curses and slaps to the steering wheel and dash. 

“Okay, okay,” Nicole said, stepping out of her pickup and approaching the driver. “What seems to be the problem?”

Waverly shot her a look before she could stop herself. “If I knew what was wrong I wouldn’t be sitting here yelling and hitting things, would I? Piece of crap!” She slapped the dash once again.

Nicole put her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m just trying to help.”

“Sorry.” Waverly looked embarrassed. She shouldn’t be taking her frustrations out on Nicole. “It just won’t start. Started fine earlier; but now, it won’t do anything.” 

“Nine times out of ten if a car already started that day but won’t start now it’s either out of gas or the battery is dead,” Nicole smiled. “So let’s start there. Both easy fixes.” 

“And what if it’s not out of gas or a dead battery?” 

“Well that depends,” Nicole said. “But if it isn’t one of those, chances are it’s a bigger issue.” 

“Great.” All Waverly could think of was all that repair money leaving her bank account. Everything she had worked so hard for and saved so long for just so she could get out of Purgatory and go to college. 

“Try to start it so I can hear what it’s doing,” Nicole instructed. As soon as Waverly turned the key, Nicole knew exactly what was wrong. “Okay, stop.” Nicole waved her hand to make sure Waverly got the message.

“Is it bad?” Waverly asked. 

“Well, it’s not out of gas and the battery is just fine.” 

Waverly’s heart sank. She just couldn’t afford a massive repair bill. And without her Jeep she wouldn’t have reliable transportation to her job. And without that job, she may as well hang up the idea of moving away for college. Her whole body deflated at the thought of the chain reaction. 

Nicole immediately keyed in on the change in posture. “But,” she quickly added. “It’s still an easy fix. It’s just flooded.” 

“Flooded?” Waverly asked. “What does that mean?”

“Just means you pumped too much gas into the engine and you need to let it be for a while. Don’t touch the gas and don’t try to start it for ten or so minutes. The gas has to dry off the plugs.” 

“I’m already late for my shift at Shorty’s,” Waverly groaned.

“I can wait with you, if you’d like,” Nicole offered. “Won’t make it go any faster, but at least you’ll have company.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

“Tailgate?” Nicole walked to the back of her 1972 orange and white Chevy pickup, let the tailgate down, and had a seat. She had purchased the old farm truck from Mr. Higgins after it had been wrecked and sat in the pasture over winter. But with the work she’d done to it, and the immaculate condition she kept it in, you could hardly tell it had ever seen a farm, much less the side of an ancient oak tree. 

Waverly hopped up on the tailgate beside her and immediately swung her feet like a little kid. She was still mumbling under her breath. “Piece of crap, old Jeep…”

“I really like your Jeep,” Nicole said. “1956. It’s a classic.” 

“Thanks,” Waverly said. “It was my uncle’s. He’s letting me use it as long as I pay for gas, repairs, insurance, stuff like that. It’s had a rough life.” 

“Well it’s super cool. I’m a little jealous, actually.” Nicole lingered a little too long in Waverly’s gaze and quickly changed the subject. “How’d you flood it?” 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked, defensively. “Who said I did anything?”

“You usually don’t flood your engine unless you’re pumping the gas a lot, or if you move your vehicle a little ways and turn it off it can flood. So which is it?”

“Ugh,” Waverly covered her face with her hands. “It’s embarrassing and stupid.” 

“All the more reason to tell me,” Nicole said, and leaned over and nudged Waverly with her shoulder. 

“Fine. But don’t make me regret telling you this,” Waverly threatened. “I saw Champ over here with his little football buddies and I wanted to drive by and flip him off and speed away.”

“But instead, you almost hit one of their cars, mixed up the clutch and the brake, ground third gear, stalled the engine, then frantically tried to restart by pumping the gas over and over,” Nicole said without taking a breath. 

“So you did see?” Waverly asked. 

“No. I just know how these things go. And I saw the skid marks,” She smiled at Waverly. She could feel herself getting lost in honey colored eyes when a soft voice pulled her back to the here and now. 

“How do you know so much about cars?” Waverly asked. 

“Shop class,” Nicole said, recovering poorly. “And I just have an aptitude for this stuff. I like working with my hands -- mechanics, woodworking, stuff like that.” 

“Well I don’t know the first thing about cars,” Waverly admitted. “But then, I’m more into books than...,” she waved a hand in front of her face and wriggled her fingers, “...hands-on work.” 

Nicole couldn’t resist the giggle that welled up inside her chest and escaped her lips. “That’s alright. Something for everyone.” 

“Hey, isn’t Wynonna in shop class with you?” Waverly asked. 

“Only when her motorcycle needs a tune up or she needs to use the shop tools,” Nicole said. “Other than that, she doesn’t bother showing up. Mr. C is apparently okay with it.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve decided she has dirt on every teacher and faculty member in this place. Short of arson, she’s never reprimanded. She’s in my senior English class and she’s only there about sixty percent of the time, at best.”

“I thought she was your older sister,” Nicole said. 

“She is,” Waverly said. 

“Then how come you’re both Seniors?”

“Oh,” Waverly laughed. “Well. I got to skip second grade because I was reading at a sixth grade reading level; and, Wynonna got to repeat her senior year because she dropped out and ran away last year.”

Nicole’s eyes got big. “Wow.” 

“Which part?”

“All? All parts,” Nicole said. “Are you sure you’re really sisters?”

“Pretty sure,” Waverly smiled sweetly, making Nicole swoon. 

“Why did Wynonna drop out and run away?”

“Why does Wynonna do anything?” Waverly retorted and shrugged her shoulders.

“At least she’s back,” Nicole said. “That could have turned out bad.” 

“She’s lucky Curtis and Gus let her come back,” Waverly said. 

“That’s your uncle and aunt?” Nicole asked. “Who you live with?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said. “They’re good people, and they don’t deserve to be treated the way Wynonna treats them most of the time. But family’s tricky.” 

“Tell me about it,” Nicole said. 

“You live with your aunt and uncle too, right?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah. My parents are still stuck in the ‘60s. They’re just all about free love and a good time. Which, that’s fine for them; but, I got tired of being moved around and not being in school. So I asked my aunt and uncle if I could move here with them. They said yes, so here I am.” Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Best decision I’ve ever made.” 

As Nicole found herself getting lost Waverly’s eyes once again, the silence was suddenly broken up by hoots and hollers and the staccato beeping of an approaching car horn. Mercedes, along with Wynonna and Chrissy hanging out the passenger side window, came rushing up in her new 1988 red Honda CR-X. 

“What’s up losers?” Wynonna yelled as the sports car came to an abrupt stop beside Nicole’s pickup. 

“Yeah,” Chrissy said. “What are you two doing? I DARE say you’re loitering on school property.” 

Laughter erupted in the Honda at Chrissy’s allusion to the dare that Waverly still had to do. 

“Shut it, Chrissy,” Waverly snapped. She had no intention of following through with the dare to kiss Nicole. But she was enjoying their sudden onset of chats. “My Jeep won’t start.” 

“You need a ride?” Wynonna asked. 

“I'm sure Nicole would be happy to give her a ride,” Chrissy giggled. 

“No, I don’t need a ride. Now go away,” Waverly snapped back. 

The Honda and its rowdy occupants sped off throwing loose gravel in its wake. 

“Thanks again,” Waverly said, now sitting in her idling Jeep, about to head into work. “Stop by Shorty’s sometime and I’ll treat you to a coffee float.”

“I don’t have a clue what that is,” Nicole said, “but you got it.” 

Nicole leaned against her truck and watched as Waverly disappeared around a turn. She pulled a Marlboro from the pack buried in her letterman jacket pocket and sighed deep. She could get used to these little run-ins with Waverly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. Had to take some liberties with the vehicles. Not exactly what's on WE, but then again, it's a different time. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @masters_jd


	3. Let's get out of here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly needs a break from the cheer squad and Nicole just happens to be in the position to make her an offer.

It had been weeks since Waverly confronted and unceremoniously broke up with Champ; and all the buzz at Purgatory High was whom the star quarterback would date next. And more importantly, who would be his homecoming queen at the game next week. He had certainly been making the rounds with all the right ladies. 

“You really screwed the pooch, Earp,” Jennifer, the head cheerleader, said to Waverly in the locker room after cheer practice. “But it makes sense. The quarterback should clearly date the head cheerleader, not the brainiac outcast cheerleader who only got a spot on the team because we needed a certain number of warm bodies.” 

The rest of the squad giggled in unison. High school social hierarchies were tough, but cheerleader dynamics were just plain cruel. 

“You’re right, Jennifer,” Waverly said. She was hesitant to even engage in the petty bullshit of it all, but she was tired of holding her tongue. “I suppose me making the squad had nothing to do with the fact that I’m the only one capable of doing a backflip roundoff full twist.” Although Waverly was the most capable tumbler on the squad, and her place was all but guaranteed for as long as she wanted it, she had gone out for cheerleader only to beef up her extracurriculars for college admission.

“Whatever, Waves,” another cheerleader piped up. “Don’t be jealous about Champ, it doesn’t suit you. And you’re not as smart or as good at tumbling as you think you are.” 

The rest of the squad left the locker room, a loud giggling mass of blue and white, while Waverly stayed to cool down before heading out. She sat on the bench contemplating changing into her regular clothes and bucking the tradition of wearing her cheer uniform out to grab sodas and snacks at Shorty’s after practice. 

“Hey, Waverly,” a familiar voice said. 

Waverly looked up to see Nicole opening the locker across from her. “Oh. Hey, Nicole. How was track practice?”

”Fine,” Nicole shrugged. “Aren’t you going to Shorty’s with the rest of the pompoms for brains brigade?”

“Do you think I’m dumb because I’m a cheerleader?” Waverly asked, point blank. 

“What? No.” Nicole looked at Waverly wide-eyed. “That’s not what I meant. Waverly, I would never think you were dumb. No matter what group you were a part of. Besides, I’ve seen your ACT scores. ” 

“Thanks,” Waverly said. “I just think that sometimes people think-- wait. You’ve seen my ACT scores? How have you seen my ACT scores?”

Nicole swallowed hard. As a hall monitor and a member of PHS’s emergency response team, she had a master key that opened every room, including the room with all the students’ files. And she had a copy of the master key to all the file cabinets. An oversight by Principal Nedly, but one she only abused once, to look into Waverly’s file. 

“Heard. I’ve heard about your ACT score,” she recovered. “I’m guessing PHS has never had a Junior who scored 33 their first time and then followed that up with a 35. It gets talked about more than you’re probably comfortable knowing.” That wasn’t a lie. Waverly’s IQ and test scores were often a topic of conversation between the teachers, guidance counselors, and principal. Nicole had overheard several such conversations over the past two years while checking the fire extinguishers in the classrooms and offices. 

“Whatever,” Waverly dismissed the whole conversation. 

“So are you going to Shorty’s?” Nicole repeated her question. 

“It’s just,” Waverly had clearly not dropped the conversation. And now she was up and pacing. “The cheerleaders call me a brainiac, but then tell me I’m not that smart. And they tell me I'm not all that talented, but I can tumble circles around them all. And then Wynonna and Mercedes and Chrissy tell me that being a cheerleader is making me dumb. And I know other people look at me and judge me based on this stupid uniform. Ugh!”

Nicole, just staring wide eyed, waited until she was sure Waverly had gotten everything out and halted her pacing. “So, you wanna get out of here? Or?” She really didn’t know what to do at the moment. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said. “I don’t want to go to Shorty’s, but let’s go do something.”

“Cool,” Nicole said, trying to be confident, but was now suddenly very nervous. “Cool. Cool. Just, um. I need to shower.” 

“Okay,” Waverly said. “I’m gonna change out of this stupid…”

Waverly was struck speechless as Nicole shed her hoodie and t-shirt, and stood, facing away from her, in only her sports bra and running shorts. How had she never noticed Nicole’s muscular shoulders and arms and back before? Oh yeah, because Nicole always has on her letterman jacket or a hoodie. 

“What?” Nicole turned around to ask and was greeted by a wide-eyed Waverly. 

“W-what?” Waverly stammered.

“You said something.” 

“I forgot.” 

“I’ll be done in a second.” Nicole grabbed her shower caddy and headed off. 

“Smooth, Waves. Smooth.” Waverly changed into her regular clothes and headed out of the locker room to wait for Nicole. 

*****

“So what do you wanna do?” Nicole asked from behind the wheel of her pickup. 

“I don’t know. What is there to even do in Purgatory besides go to Shorty’s?” Waverly asked. 

“You’re the one who’s lived here her whole life,” Nicole said. “You tell me.” 

“Bowling alley?” Waverly suggested. “But no, it doesn’t get fun until after ten.” 

“We could drive up to Lake Chicot. There’s some hiking trails or we could just hang out by the water,” Nicole suggested. 

“Lake Chicot? Isn’t that like an hour and a half north of here?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah. And?” 

“Okay, fun fact, I’ve never been outside the Ghost River Triangle,” Waverly admitted. 

“What the hell is the Ghost River Triangle?” Nicole asked. 

“You don’t know what the Ghost River Triangle is?” Waverly asked, very suspicious of anyone who didn’t have this information. 

“Am I supposed to know what the Ghost River Triangle is?”

“Everyone from Purgatory knows what the Ghost River Triangle is.”

“I’m not from Purgatory,” Nicole reminded Waverly. “I only moved here last summer.” 

“Then looks like we’re heading to the library,” Waverly said with a little too much excitement in her voice. 

“Hooray,” Nicole said, feigning enthusiasm. 

*****

“I’ve theorized that the Ghost River Triangle covers this area,” Waverly waved her hand over a portion of the map. “Where the North and South Ghost Rivers meet forms the southern tip of the Triangle. Then follow those upstream to where they begin,” she traced the length of the rivers north along the map with each index finger. “Now just straight across to form the top of the Triangle.” She brought her fingertips across and to each other. “That’s the Ghost River Triangle. I think. I’m pretty sure. It captures part of the big city and of course Purgatory.” 

Waverly looked up at Nicole and smiled, thoroughly pleased with herself. 

“I thought you said everyone in Purgatory knows about the Triangle,” Nicole said. “So what do you mean you ‘theorize’?”

“Well,” Waverly moved her head back and forth slightly as if to limber up for the conversation, “we have all heard the legend of the Ghost River Triangle. The stories and tales from a century ago. But most people just assume it’s superstitious nonsense. Ghost stories to keep kids in line or provide something to dare your friends to do. ‘I dare you to walk into the woods and summon this ghost or that ghost.’”

“But no one knows exactly where the Triangle is?” Nicole asked. 

“If they do they aren’t saying,” Waverly said. “I had to spend hours poring over newspaper articles from the 1800’s and early 1900’s.”

“So what’s the actual story about the Triangle?” Nicole asked. “What’s so spooky about it?”

Waverly let out a large breath. “You know what my last name is, right?”

“Yeah, it’s Earp.” 

“Well, the legend is about Wyatt Earp. Famous gunslinger from the late 1800’s. My great, great grandaddy.”

Nicole looked a bit taken aback for a second. She had never really thought about it. After all, Earp is just a name. It never dawned on her that Waverly and Wynonna could be related to the famous lawman. 

“There’s a theory, I found out during my research, that Wyatt Earp got mixed up with demons while he was alive and he made it his mission to send them all back to hell. Legend has it that he had a magical gun, Peacemaker, that would send the demons back to the depths of Hell with just one shot.”

“Do you believe all that?” Nicole asked. “Demons and magic guns and hell?”

“If I did, would you think I was crazy?” Waverly asked, She looked Nicole right in the eyes. She wanted to see the reaction, the look on Nicole’s face when she answered. 

“I,” Nicole started, “I don’t think you’re crazy.” She smiled at Waverly. “Who am I to judge?”

“It’s just that most people only believe in the legend and the stories as far as most people believe in Nessy or Bigfoot. They don’t really believe it, there’s no proof, but wouldn’t it be something if it were true. And they use the stories, like I said, to dare each other to do stupid things in the dark and scare little kids.” 

“I’m not really what you would call a religious or superstitious person,” Nicole said. “But I know enough to know that I don’t know everything. So maybe the stories are true. Or maybe there’s a thread of truth. Maybe this is a wonderful, albeit terrifying, part of your family history. I guess no one can really prove you wrong if that’s what you believe.” 

Waverly smiled at Nicole. She didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect from this tall, redheaded newcomer to Purgatory, but she couldn’t have imagined such a supportive response. 

“Ya know,” Waverly said. “I think maybe a basket of fries over at Shorty’s is exactly what I need after all. I’m not going to let those cheer bullies keep me from enjoying my senior year and all the perks of being a cheerleader.”

“Oh, okay,” Nicole said. A little more than a little bit disappointed that her time with Waverly would be cut short. 

“Great,” Waverly smiled. “Just give me a second to go change back into my cheer uniform and we’ll go show those cheer bitches that they can’t keep this Earp down!”

Nicole couldn’t stop the smile stretching from ear to ear when she realized Waverly meant for her to join her at Shorty’s. 


	4. Breaking Rules and Crossing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets fed up with her "friends" and crosses a line.

“You and Nicole sure have been spending a lot of time together lately,” Chrissy teased from across the lunch table. 

“So,” Waverly shot back, defensively. 

“Everyone’s been talking about the two of you at Shorty’s last week. Showing up late, sitting together. Are you dating?” Mercedes asked way too loudly. 

“No! And ‘everyone’ can mind their own business.” Waverly was defensive. “We’re friends. Nicole’s actually very nice. If any of you would bother to get to know her you’d see that.” 

“Have you done your dare yet?” Chrissy asked. “You’ve had like three weeks.”

“I told you I’m not doing that,” Wavery said. 

“Not doing what?” Wynonna asked as she sat down and joined Waverly, Chrissy, and Mercedes at the lunch table. 

“You’re sister won’t do her dare,” Mercedes said, dryly. 

“Gotta do your dare, Waves,” Wynonna said before stuffing a handful of tater tots in her mouth. “Earps ain’t chickens.”

“Just drop it with all this dare shit,” Waverly snapped. “I told you I’m not doing it.” 

“Calm your tits, Waves,” Wynonna said. “We’re just yankin’ your chain.” 

“You’re acting like assholes,” Waverly said. “I get enough of that from the cheer squad.” 

“If you hate cheering so much why don’t you just drop out,” Chrissy said. 

“I need it for my extracurriculars for college admittance,” Waverly said. “Besides, football season is almost over. Then I’ll be done with it and I can concentrate on getting into college.” 

“Me too!” Mercedes said. “Well, not college, necessarily, but getting out of this shit hole of a town.” 

“Same,” Wynonna chimed up. 

“You already left once,” Waverly said, a little too bitterly. 

“Well, I’m gonna leave again,” Wynonna shot back, “and I’m gonna stay gone this time. Nothing here for me anyway.” 

Waverly tried not to look sad that Wynonna felt so alone here. But her thoughts were cut short by a familiar voice. 

“Hey, Waverly,” 

“Hey, Nicole,” Waverly smiled. A smile that didn’t go unnoticed by her lunch companions. “Sit.”

Nicole sat down in the space Waverly made for her on the end of the bench. 

“So Nicole,” Mercedes started, “how’s your senior year at PHS?” 

“Do you enjoy being a nark... I mean hall monitor?” Wynonna asked. 

“I hear you’re the star cross-country runner this year,” Chrissy said. 

“It’s fine.” Nicole was hesitant to give the gang too much. This was beginning to feel more like an interrogation than lunch. “I’m not a nark, and yes, I got first place in my event at the last meet.” 

“Tell me something, Nicole,” Chrissy started, “if you were playing truth or dare and you picked dare would you do it or would you wimp out?” Chrissy shifted her focus from Nicole to Waverly and Waverly shot her a look.

“I wouldn’t play truth or dare in the first place,” Nicole said. 

“So you’re a stick in the mud  _ and  _ a nark?” Wynonna chimed in. 

“No, I…” 

“But if you  _ did  _ play,” Mercedes said, “would you do your dare or would you chicken out?”

Nicole let out a sigh. She could see she wasn’t going to get out of this, whatever  _ this  _ was, without giving them a straight answer. “Fine. If I took the dare, I’d do it.” 

“See, Waverly,” Chrissy taunted, “she’d do her dare.” 

“Shut it, Chrissy,” Waverly warned. 

“Why don’t you want to do your dare?” Nicole asked Waverly, in no way understanding how she played into the situation. 

“Yeah, Waverly, why don’t you want to do your dare?” Chrissy continued to tease. 

“All of you can just fuck off,” Waverly said as she picked up her tray and stormed out of the lunch room. 

Nicole wanted to run after her with every fiber of her being, but thought better of it for several reasons. 

The other three just sat wide-eyed and watched as Waverly slammed through the cafeteria door and headed down the hall.

“Well that hit a nerve,” Wynonna broke the silence. “I’m gonna go grab a smoke.” 

“Wait for me.” Mercedes scrambled and hurried after Wynonna leaving only Chrissy and Nicole at the table.

“What just happened?” Nicole asked. 

“Other than Waverly losing her shit over a stupid dare? I don’t know.” 

“Maybe just give her a pass on this one,” Nicole suggested.

“That’s not how truth or dare works,” Chrissy said. “We’ve all done some pretty insane dares over the years. Wynonna once took a 250 pound biker’s Harley for a joyride around Purgatory and almost got shot for it. So no, Waverly doesn’t get a pass.” 

“What’s her dare?” Nicole asked. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself,” Chrissy teased. 

*****

On a hunch, Nicole decided to look for Waverly in the west side girl’s bathroom. She had, afterall, found her there on another occasion when she was upset after lunch. 

The hinge squeaked as Nicole opened the door. “Waverly, you in here?” She asked, gently. 

“No.” Waverly’s voice echoed within the tiled room.

Nicole laughed. “Well you better have a hall pass,” she teased. 

Waverly exited the last stall, smiling. “I’ve got that covered, hall monitor.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I upset you back there.”

“You didn’t,” Waverly said. “That’s all on them. They can be real jerks sometimes.” 

“Chrissy told me why you were upset,” Nicole said. 

“She did?” Waverly asked, wide-eyed and terrified that Nicole knew about her dare. 

“Well, she told me they gave you a dare you didn’t want to do.” 

“Oh. Yeah.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Nicole offered. 

“Actually,” Waverly smiled, “how about we get out of here.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s ditch school and go up to Lake Chicot. Like you suggested last week.” Waverly smiled, very proud of herself for being so bold. 

“Um, what?” Nicole said, confused. “I never suggested we skip school.” 

“But you did suggest we go to the lake.” She could see that Nicole was far from convinced. “Come on,” Waverly coaxed. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Waverly, I’m the person who turns people in for skipping school. I am most definitely not the person who does the skipping.” 

“What if I dare you to do it?”

“I’m not playing that game,” Nicole said. She saw Waverly begin to deflate and it hurt her heart. But she wasn’t made to break the rules.

“Look,” Waverly began. “I’m the only one in truth or dare who never has anything to confess. I follow the rules, I do the right thing, I walk the straight line. I’m so focused on getting out of this town that I can’t enjoy anything while I’m in it. So yeah. I want to have something to confess the next time I pick truth. So, please, just go to the lake with me.” 

_ God, why do I have to crush so hard on this girl? _ Nicole thought to herself. “Okay. I’m in. Let’s go to the lake.” 

“Yay!” Waverly jumped up and down and clapped. 

“You go wait behind the gym, where Wynonna goes to smoke, and I’ll be by in a few to pick you up.” 

*****

They stopped at the last gas station on the way out of Purgatory to pick up road snacks: Corn Nuts and a Dr. Pepper for Waverly; spicy hot peanuts and a Coke Icee for Nicole. 

“I can’t believe I’m finally going to leave the Ghost River Triangle,” Waverly said between crunches of corn nuts. They were taking the back roads, following a small highway north and enjoying the scenery.

“Why haven’t you ever just driven up here?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t know. Guess I just never had a reason.” 

“Isn’t curiosity enough reason?” Nicole asked. 

“Guess not.” 

“You’ll have a reason soon though, right? College?” 

“Assuming I get in somewhere other than the big city,” Waverly said. 

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting in anywhere you apply,” Nicole said. “You have the grades, the test scores, and the extracurriculars. Where have you applied?”

“Well, so far, UC Berkeley, Columbia, Duke, Cornell, a few others,” Waverly paused, “I wanted to cast a wide net.” 

Nicole was so happy she was finally getting to know Waverly. But, they were in their senior year and soon they’d both be leaving Purgatory pursuing careers: Nicole to a junior college then to the police academy in the big city and Waverly, who knows where. “I really think you’ll get in wherever you want to go,” Nicole said, a little sad. 

“I don’t want to talk about that right now,” Waverly said. “Just leaving the Triangle is scary enough.” 

Waverly cranked the handle and rolled down the window. She put her arm outside the truck and let it ungulate in the breeze. Nicole popped Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers'  _ Damn the Torpedoes  _ into the tape deck and turned up the volume. They followed the blacktop toward Lake Chicot.. 

***

They had been driving for about an hour when they crossed the county line. Waverly was currently chair dancing along to “Century City” as Nicole split her attention between the animated brunette and the road. Her lips stretched into a smile.

Waverly suddenly stopped dancing and yelled. “Hey, pull over.” 

Nicole braked and pulled the truck to the shoulder of the small highway. “What is it?”

“I think we’re about to cross over the northern border of the Ghost River Triangle,” she said. “I just wanted to take a minute to really soak that in.” 

Nicole smiled and just watched as Waverly took in the scene outside the truck’s windshield. “I’m not in any hurry.”

“What’s that?” Waverly pointed to a stone marker just up the road and over near the tree line. 

“I have no idea,” Nicole said. “But we can go check it out if you wa...” 

Waverly was already halfway out of the truck before Nicole could finish her sentence. Nicole stopped the engine, turned the hazard lights on, and jogged down the shoulder of the road to catch up. 

“Look,” Waverly said, pointing at the marker. “There’s a G and an R carved into the side of it. Ghost River. This has to be a boundary marker for the Ghost River Triangle.” 

“Looks like you were right about where it is,” Nicole said. 

“This is huge,” Waverly said. “I wasn’t even sure it existed, much less where it was. This means there’s at least some truth to the Earp legend.” 

“Yep,” Nicole wanted to be supportive, but also didn’t want to intrude on Waverly’s discovery.

“One step and I’ll be out of the Ghost River Triangle,” Waverly said. “Just one tiny step.” It was clear she was stalling.

Nicole just sood, silent, comforting, ever patient. 

“Hold my hand?” Waverly asked in a tiny voice and held her hand toward Nicole while never taking her eyes off the other side of the imaginary line. 

Nicole didn’t answer verbally. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Waverly’s. 

Waverly took a deep breath and boldly stepped over the imaginary line. Nicole stayed put, not daring to take any thunder away from Waverly’s accomplishment. Waverly severed their connection and spun around, smiling wide, to face back into the triangle. 

“This is so cool.” Waverly took in a deep breath of non-Triangle air. “I can’t wait to tell Wynonna. Oh and Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. They clam up everytime I mention the Ghost River Triangle or anything about Wyatt.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But either way, they sure don’t seem to like it,” Waverly said. After a few minutes of just staring at the imaginary line, the marker, and the same evergreen laden landscape that spanned the Triangle boundary, she spoke up. “You ready to get to the lake?”

“Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @masters_jd 
> 
> Have a prompt? Let me know.


	5. Cause and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the boundary of the Ghost River Triangle isn't the only first Waverly accomplished today. But everything good comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. It's been since March, so if you're still reading, i suggest you glance back at the previous chapters and refresh your memory.

With crystal clear water surrounded by a lush, evergreen landscape, Lake Chicot was beautifully inviting, albeit too cold to swim in this time of year. But, as far as Nicole was concerned, this was all the better because that meant they would most likely be alone on this random weekday afternoon. 

Nicole pulled her immaculate ‘72 Chevy pickup into the recreational area and purposely chose a secluded spot away from the road. She backed her truck into the campsite marked 42 on the signpost, with the bed pointed toward the water.

“This place is amazing,” Waverly said. 

“I like it,” Nicole said. “I come up here to think sometimes.”

“About what?”

Nicole laughed. “Oh, whatever needs thinking about. Or just to get away.”

Waverly smiled. 

“Do you want to go for a hike?” Nicole asked. “There’s some nice trails.”

“Not really,” Waverly said. “I was hoping we could just sit on the tailgate and look at the water?”

“Ok.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly put the tailgate down and went to hop up. 

“Hang on,” Nicole said. She popped the lid on the toolbox that spanned the truck bed and pulled out a large bag. From the bag she retrieved a blanket. “Let’s put this down. The metal is going to be cold.” 

“Wow. You’re prepared,” Waverly said. 

“Like I said, I come up here a lot. It gets cold.” 

They sat on the tailgate and looked out over the water. The smooth glass would ripple with life every now and again when a leaf would fall on the surface or a fish would stir underneath. They listened to the birds sing their songs and call to one another and answer in kind. The scent of cedar and pine permeated the air around them. 

“Why do you think your family doesn’t like to talk about the Ghost River Triangle and the stuff about Wyatt Earp?” Nicole asked, out of the blue. 

“I don’t know,” Waverly answered and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s like it’s some big secret and they’re all mad I found out. But, that’s just it, I haven’t found out anything. It’s still just a big mystery.”

“Maybe they just think it’s all some silly legend and they don’t want you to waste your time on it,” Nicole offered. 

Waverly deflated. “Do you think it’s silly? Do you think I’m wasting my time?”

“No,” Nicole quickly replied. “I don’t think that at all. Even if it is just legend and all the stuff about the demons and magic gun is made up, it’s still interesting. It’s still part of your family history.”

“Or it could just be some drunken story someone made up generations ago to make my great great grandaddy look like a lunatic,” Waverly confessed. “Don’t think that hasn’t crossed my mind.” 

“Well, like you said back at the marker, there is a Ghost River Triangle. So there’s at least something to it.” Nicole was trying to be supportive. But Waverly just clammed up and turned her attention back to the water. 

They sat for a while in comfortable silence, Waverly swinging her feet off the tailgate. Until finally, she spoke. 

“My dare is stupid,” she said. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Chrissy dared me to kiss you,” Waverly confessed. 

Nicole blushed and made a sound like a mix between a nervous laugh and a gulp. “Yeah, kissing me is stupid,” she finally said. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Waverly quickly announced. 

“Is it not?” Nicole asked.

“No,” Waverly was defensive. “I meant it’s stupid because it’s a dare. I don’t think kissing you is stupid.” 

“No?” Nicole bit her bottom lip after she asked. 

“Nu-uh,” Waverly smiled.

Nicole blushed again. 

“I’d never do it as a dare. That’s cruel,” Waverly said. “But I would do it if I wanted to.” 

Nicole swallowed hard. “Do you want to?”

“Would that be alright?”

“Jesus, Waverly. That’d be more than alright.” 

Waverly scooted closer to Nicole. They leaned in toward one another and finally, they kissed.

The first thing Waverly noticed was how soft Nicole’s lips were. It was so different from kissing Champ. It was gentle and complete. Not just a step to get to what came next. Kissing Nicole was like coming home. In all the best ways. 

Nicole had kissed other girls. Not since coming to Purgatory, but before. It had never felt like this. This felt real and good, not one sided or awkward. 

They finally parted. “Are you okay?” Nicole asked, hoping for the best. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said, a little breathy. “I’m more than okay. You?”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a year,” Nicole confessed. “So yeah, I’m alright.” 

“Really? A year?” Waverly asked. “I had no idea.” 

“How would you?” Nicole asked. 

“Why didn’t you make a move?” Waverly asked. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Nicole asked. “You were with Champ up until just a few weeks ago. Besides, I’m not sure if you know this, but it’s really hard being gay in 1988 and approaching girls. Especially ones you’re pretty sure are straight.” 

“Point taken.” 

They sat in silence once again. Waverly, swung her feet like a little kid and Nicole pulled her feet onto the tailgate and sat cross legged. 

“Why did you want to kiss me?” Nicole finally asked. 

“You were the first person to not look at me like I was crazy when I talked about the Ghost River Triangle and my family history.” 

Nicole smiled. Waverly could have told her anything, said anything, and she wouldn’t have thought she was crazy. “I think it’s all pretty cool, actually. And we found that marker, so there’s got to be something to it.” 

“Can we,” Waverly got shy. “Can we just kiss some more?”

“Yes please.” 

The afternoon slipped into evening as the pair kissed and made out. Nicole got another blanket from the toolbox and covered them both as they now lay side by side in the back of the truck and looked up at the stars. Their fingers, hidden away beneath the covers, were contently intertwined. 

“Do you know any constellations?” Nicole asked Waverly. 

“Yeah. I borrowed a book from the library and taught myself some. You?”

“Only the obvious ones. The ones everyone knows.” She turned to look at Waverly. “You could teach me.” 

“How about we just make out some more,” Waverly suggested. 

Laying facing each other in the bed of the truck their lips couldn’t get enough of one another. Nicole’s hand slid easily down Waverly’s side and rested in the curve of her waist. She squeezed lightly and Waverly whimpered. 

Nicole pulled away. Against everything her body was encouraging her to do, she stopped herself. “I think we should probably head back. No one knows where we are and it’s late. It’ll be really late by the time we get home and I’m guessing we’re both going to be in trouble.” 

“I don’t care,” Waverly said. “I had an amazing time with you today.”

Nicole turned the heat on high for Waverly who was now bundled in the blanket and sitting up against her in the cab. 

“So what’s going to happen tomorrow?” Nicole asked. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly was confused. 

“I mean. Now that you’ve kissed me, what happens tomorrow?”

Waverly smiled. “I hope you’ll let me kiss you again.”

*****

Waverly opened the front door slowly and prepared for the worst. It was after 10 pm which was well after curfew on a school night. But most of all she knew her absence would worry Gus and Curtis because it wasn’t like her to stay out late. And it was really not like her not to let them know where she was. 

Wynonna mouthed “you’re in trouble” as Waverly closed the door. Like she didn’t already know. 

“Waverly Earp, get in here,” Gus yelled from the living room. 

Waverly entered the room, head down, ready to take any punishment given. “Sit,” Gus said and pointed to a chair. Curtis just sat in his recliner and didn’t say a word. Gus, small frame and all, towered over Waverly as she stood in the middle of the room. 

“This isn’t like you, Waverly. You aren’t one to stay out, skip school, and run off God knows where with God knows who and not call. I expect this behaviour from Wynonna, but not you.” 

“Hey!” Wynonna yelled from the next room, feigning offense but knowing it was one hundred percent true. 

“Go to your room, Wynonna,” Gus and Curtis yelled in unison. 

“You can just go ahead and explain yourself,” Gus said, turning her attention back to her Waverly.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly started. “I know that everything I did was wrong. I never meant to make you worry. I wasn’t thinking of you. I was only thinking of myself and I accept whatever punishment you give me.” 

Gus was taken aback. She had never had to discipline Waverly for something like this. When Wynonna skipped school or broke curfew, which was often, she had to dig her heels in and prepare for a fight. She didn’t really know how to handle this cooperation from her youngest niece. But she should have expected it. 

“I couldn’t believe it when I got a call from Principal Nedley saying that you skipped the last half of the day. I just knew he was wrong and I figured you were working on some project you forgot to tell your teachers about. Then your cheer coach called to tell me you weren’t at practice. That’s when I started to worry a little. But then I was scared to death when I drove past the school and saw your Jeep still parked in the lot at 6 pm. We’ve been out looking for you all over Purgatory. No one knew where you were or who you were with. Now, you tell me what you’ve been up to today and with who.” 

Waverly breathed in a deep breath. Nothing she was about to tell her aunt was going to make her situation any better. “I was with Nicole. At Lake Chicot.” 

“What?” Wynonna shrieked from the next room.

“Go to your room, Wynonna unless you want to be in just as much trouble as Waverly!” Gus yelled. This time she confirmed her eldest niece did as she was told before turning her attention back to Waves. 

“Who is Nicole and what on Earth compelled you two to skip school drive all the way up there?” Gus asked, still fuming. 

“Nicole is a senior, she’s Mr. and Mrs. Warnick’s niece. And I just wanted to get away and she was willing to go with me,” Waverly said. 

“Why did you feel the need to ‘get away’?” Gus asked. “What is so bad that you couldn’t have gone to your sister or Chrissy or even me?”

Waverly sighed. She wasn’t about to throw Wynonna, Chrissy, and Mercedes under the bus. Not about some stupid dare that she couldn’t tell Gus about. And she couldn’t tell her that she didn’t know why and she couldn’t explain it, but something inside her just longed to spend time with this new person in her life. So instead of telling the hard truth, she resorted to the typical teenager answer. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Gus said. “Waverly Earp, you’ve never not known anything in your life.”

Waverly just hung her head, ashamed she had upset her Aunt, but convinced she would do it all again, no matter the cost. “I don’t know.” 

“Well, here’s what you do know. You’re grounded, for one week. That means school, work, home. No hanging out, no guests, no going to Shorty’s unless you’re working a shift.”

“What about the library?” Waverly was anxious to continue her research on the Ghost River Triangle now that she had found that marker and confirmed the northern boundary. But she couldn’t tell Gus. Not yet. 

“Fine, you can go to the library, but only if Wynonna goes with you.” 

“What?!” Wynonna yelled from the next room. “Why am I being punished for her bad behaviour?”

“That’s it, Wynonna, you’ve got a week too,” Gus shouted. 

“Not fair!” Wynonna shouted and huffed to her room and slammed her door. 

“Do you understand, Waverly? School, work, home, library. That’s it. Don’t even try to test me on this.” 

“I won’t. And I understand. I’m sorry and I won’t do it again.” 

Curtis, still silent, nodded his agreement with the whole situation, barely taking his eyes off the news program he was watching. 

“Now go to bed,” Gus said. “But first give me a hug.” 

Waverly gave Gus a hug and apologized again for making her worry. 

Wynonna couldn’t get in Waverly’s room fast enough. “So you were with Nicole?”

“I’m still mad at you. And Chrissy and Mercedes,” Waverly spat. 

“But did you do your dare?”

“Stop it, Wynonna. I’m not doing that stupid dare. Just drop it.” 

“Why are you getting so mad about it?” Wynonna asked. 

“Because Nicole is a nice person and you can’t just do that to someone, especially if they really do like you. Which Chrissy knew at the time and she put that dare on me anyway.” 

“So Nicole does like you?” Wynonna persisted. “Did she tell you that?”

Waverly wanted to tell someone that she had kissed Nicole. And that it was the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced and she couldn’t wait to do it again. But she wasn’t going to give Wynonna the satisfaction of knowing. “Jesus Christ, Wynonna. Just let it go.” 

“Fine,” Wynonna said. “But I’m not babysitting you at the goddamn library. So if you go and get in trouble it’s not my fault. Nerd.” Wynonna let out a huge belch and left Waverly’s room leaving the door wide open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this in the 80's not to be a part of the "80's WayHaught" genera, but just because that's when i was in high school. I didn't make it abundantly clear in the earlier chapters, but it is now. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd and let me know you're a reader. I take prompts there too, so feel free to suggest your idea.


	6. Bribes and Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While grounded, Waverly and Nicole have to get creative to find ways to be alone. And Waverly has to convince Wynonna to play chaperone.

“So how much trouble did you get in?” Nicole asked Waverly. They were sitting in Nicole’s pickup before school Thursday morning. 

“One week,” Waverly said. “School, work, and home. But I did manage to negotiate the library. You?”

“None,” Nicole shrugged. “Uncle Billy and Aunt Edna said they’d put four boys through high school and this was nothing. Just don’t go out like that again without letting them know where I was.” 

They both smiled. “Totally worth it,” they said in unison.

“So are you going to the library today after school?”

“No, I’m picking up a shift at Shorty’s today. And tomorrow’s the game. But maybe this weekend.” Waverly smiled and reached over to touch Nicole’s hand. “Want to join me? Do some research?”

Nicole blushed. A warm sensation spread from Waverly’s touch all the way up her arm and into her chest. “Yes. Absolutely. I just have to help Uncle Billy with chores in the morning. But I can meet you there after lunch.” 

“Perfect.” They wanted to seal the deal with a kiss, but the constant stream of students through the parking lot kept them involuntarily relegated to either end of the bench seat in the pickup. 

The next two days at school Nicole once again abused her hall monitor privileges by opening locked doors to unused rooms. This provided the perfect cover for her and Waverly’s clandestine kisses that now became the way they counted down the day. “Last one before school ends,” Waverly said as she met Nicole in the science materials storage room. 

They only had five minutes between classes, and it still took a little time to walk between rooms, so these kisses were rushed and sloppy but neither minded. After last night they couldn’t keep their lips off one another. 

The bell rang. They were tardy for their last period. Nicole reluctantly pulled away from Waves. “We have to go.” 

Peeking out and checking that the coast was clear, they exited the storage room and took one last look at each other before parting ways. “Come to Shorty’s after school,” Waverly said. “I bet we can sneak into the walk-in during my break.” 

Nicole smiled. “You’re insatiable.” 

Waverly raised an eyebrow then turned and started walking toward class. “You didn’t say no,” she yelled back to Nicole. 

Nicole stood for a moment watching Waverly walk, almost skipping, away to class. She started to daydream about Waverly and couldn’t believe her year-long crush was finally materializing. “Shit,” Nicole said aloud, interrupting her own daydream. “I have a history test this period.” 

***

Waverly’s shift at Shorty’s was agonizingly long and she was forced to wait on all the people she was going out of her way to avoid, including Champ and Jennifer. They were the newest “it” couple at Purgatory High and soon to be announced Homecoming King and Queen. Her only relief was when Nicole came by and sat at the counter--a welcomed distraction.

Nicole nursed an order of fries for over an hour, smiling at Waverly, ever the dutiful waitress, who made sure her glass of Coke never ran dry. When she wasn’t watching her favorite brunette run food and take orders, she was reading the latest issue of Hot Rod, her favorite muscle car magazine. 

The Friday night football game was lackluster and Waverly couldn’t keep her mind on the cheers or her eyes off the on-field volunteer medical staff. Particularly the one with her red hair pulled back in a sensible ponytail.  _ Why are uniforms so hot? _ Waverly asked herself. She was looking Nicole up and down admiring her navy pants, white button down shirt, lug sole boots and puffy navy blue jacket with the large six pointed star of life on the back.

“Earp,” Jennifer yelled, pulling Waverly out of her stupor. “Are you going to cheer or are you going to keep staring at Champ?” Luckily for Waves, her target had been misinterpreted. “You have to get over him. You snoozed and you loosed! He’s mine now.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and looked at Jennifer. “Whatever. Let’s just cheer.” 

Nicole, normally wrapped up in any and all sporting events (she loved competition), seemed less concerned with the game and more interested in the cheer squad, or one cheerleader in particular. She loved to watch Waverly tumble, clearly the best on the squad, but also just loved the brunette in that short skirt. She used to steal glances here and there during games wondering what it would be like to even talk to Waverly. Now she stared a bit too carelessly and wondered what it would be like to sneak away somewhere under the bleachers and make out with Waverly in her cheerleader uniform.

“Damnit,” Nicole said aloud before she could stop herself. The EMTs looked at her. “Oh, sorry, it’s nothing.” By the look on their faces, she wondered how crimson she had blushed. But it had suddenly occurred to her she should have told Waverly to fake a sprained ankle, that way she could take her off to the side, away from prying eyes, ‘assess the damage’ and steal a kiss or two. 

_ Geeze Nicole get a grip on yourself.  _ She said in her inside voice this time.  _ You can get through a game without kissing Waverly. _

***

Finally, it was Saturday. Now all Waverly had to do was bribe Wynonna into pretending to chaperone her at the library for the afternoon. She spent the morning baking Wynonna’s favorite fudge brownies and had even managed to get the cook at Shorty’s to buy her a pint of whiskey. With Wynonna also being grounded, she was certain her efforts would be enough to convince her older sister that her plan was in both their best interests.

“Wynonna,” Waverly said in a soft voice around ten in the morning. She was standing beside Wynonna’s bed, just outside arm’s reach. “Wynonna, I have a proposition for you.” 

“Go away!” Wynonna cinched the covers tighter around her and flopped over. 

“Come on Wynonna. I really need you to do something for me. I come bearing gifts.” 

Wynonna sniffed the air. “I smell brownies. There better be more than brownies.” 

“Homemade brownies, extra fudgy, three packs of Marlboro reds, and the coup de gras, a bottle of whiskey,” Waverly held the bounty up for Wynonna to see. 

Wynonna slowly turned over and opened one eye to confirm the offer. “Give me the smokes, just for waking me up,” Wynonna held her hand out from underneath the covers and Waverly didn’t hesitate to place the packs in her palm. She withdrew her hand back beneath the covers and asked. “What do you want?”

“I just need you to say you’re going with me to the library today for the afternoon. Once we get there you can go wherever you want and just come back at 4:00 because that’s what time it closes.” 

“Let me think about it,” Wynonna said. 

“Wynonna, please,” Waverly begged. “I just want to do some research and you know the rules. I’m grounded and I can’t go without you. At least this will get you out of the house for a few hours. Remember, you're grounded too.” 

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Wynonna snapped. “Now give me that whiskey.” Her hand poked out from the covers.

Waverly handed her the whiskey and watched it disappear beneath the blankets. “I’m not even asking you to stay. I can be your cover too. You can go do whatever you want and I’ll tell Gus you were there the whole time.” Waverly paused. “Being a giant pain in the ass.” 

Wynonna scowled at Waverly and raised an eyebrow in warning. 

“What? I have to make it believable.”

“What are you researching?” Wynonna asked. She’d yet to lift her head off the pillow or agree to help. 

“The Ghost River Triangle.” 

Wynonna sat up and looked at Waverly. “You know you’re not supposed to do that. Gus has told you a million times to leave it alone. Besides, it’s not even real.” 

“But it is real,” Waverly insisted. “I saw a marker for the northern boundary of the Triangle when Nicole and I went to the lake the other night.” 

“That could have been anything. You don’t know what it was for.” 

“It had a G and an R carved into it. Ghost River. It was a boundary marker, Wynonna. You can’t tell me any different.” 

“So. Maybe it was,” Wynonna said. “But it doesn’t mean that all this Wyatt Earp legend crap is true. It may be marking some old gold claim for a man named George Roberts. You don’t know what that was.” 

“Which is exactly why I need to get to the library and do this research,” Waverly begged. 

“Fine. I’ll do it, but you have to do something for me. Besides the brownies and the smokes and the whiskey.” Waverly was in no position to argue. 

“What?”

“You have to do your dare.” 

Waverly sighed. 

“I’ve heard your protests, Waves. And I don’t care. A dare is a dare. You’re an Earp. You keep your word. Sometimes that’s all we have in this world, so make it count.” 

“Fine. I’ll do the stupid dare. But I don’t want to hear another word about it from you or Mercedes or Chrissy. I’ll tell you when it’s done and you can all just drop it.”

Wynonna grabbed a brownie from the tray and crammed one in her mouth. “That’s all we ever wanted,” she said in a muffled voice. 

*****

Waverly parked her Jeep out front of the library so Gus could see it if she drove by. Wynonna had called Mercedes who picked her up shortly after they arrived. 

“Now remember, you can’t go to Shorty’s or let Gus see you around town,” Waverly instructed. “And don’t let anyone see you for that matter who will tell Gus.” 

“Calm your tits, Waves,” Wynonna said. “This isn’t my first rodeo. I know how to avoid being seen. I’ll be back at 4:00 and when I am it’ll be time to go. None of that ‘fifteen more minutes’ bullshit or I’m telling Gus.” 

Waverly knew Wynonna was lying. She couldn’t tell Gus or else she’d get in trouble too. And even if that wasn’t the case, Wynonna would never rat her out. That was the opposite of Wynonna. But she had no doubt she would make her life miserable in other ways. “I get it. I’ll be ready.”

“Bye, nerd!” Mercedes yelled as she sped away in her CRX. 

Waverly went inside and set up at her usual table in the back corner of the library. She hurried to gather books about Wyatt Earp’s exploits and maps of the area where she found the boundary marker. 

“Is this seat taken?” A familiar voice asked, catching Waverly off guard. 

Waverly jumped. “Nicole.”

“You’re really engrossed there, Waves,” Nicole said, prompting a smile from Waverly at the nickname. 

“Now that I know the Ghost River Triangle is real, I have to find out everything there is to know about it,” Waverly said, smiling ear to ear. “But, now that you’re here. Follow me.” 

Waverly took Nicole by the hand and led her to the very back corner of the library. The way the stacks were arranged, it made a small but almost perfectly hidden secret pocket in the reference section. She went to kiss Nicole. 

“Hey,” Nicole pulled back, “is this safe?”

“No one ever comes back here. Especially on the weekend. It’s just old lady Rice working the front desk, and I’m not sure she ever leaves that spot. Anyone else here looking to check out books is going to be in fiction. Trust me, this is the most secret public spot in Purgatory. We aren’t the first to kiss back here.” 

Nicole raised an eyebrow and thought better than to ask whom Waverly may had made out with here in the past. Instead she leaned in and kissed Waverly. After several minutes, and a drastic increase in her heart rate, Nicole pulled back. “If you’re going to get any research done, we need to get back to that table.” 

“You’re right.” Waverly was anxious to research the Triangle and her family history, but she also couldn’t keep her lips off Nicole’s. “One more.” 

Nicole allowed one more kiss then mustered up all her strength and backed out of the hiding place. “How can I help you with research?” Nicole whispered.

Making it back to the table, Waverly pointed to a stack of books. “I’ve pulled these together and want to see if any of them mention the Ghost River Triangle.”

“That’s a… lot of books,” Nicole said and looked at Waverly with one eyebrow raised. 

“That’s why you’re helping,” Nicole smiled. “I’m going to look over the plat maps and see who owns the land along the northern border.” 

Two hours into research and only half way through the stack, Nicole stood up. “I have to walk around and stretch.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Waverly was fully immersed in studying the maps and making detailed lists of landowners along the Northern boundary. 

“Maybe I’ll just run through the isles and climb the stacks,” Nicole said, testing to see if Waverly was actually listening. “Get the blood pumping.”

“Yup.”

“Maybe I’ll take my top off while I do it.” Nicole smiled at Waverly who was still head down in her book. 

“Uh-huh.”

Nicole laughed and pushed her chair back from the table. The sound of wood scraping across wood was enough to pull Waverly from her stupor. 

“Hey, where’re you going?”

Nicole smiled. “I’m going to walk around and stretch. You’re a machine, Waves. You’ve hardly come up for air.”

“I kinda get laser focused when I get into research mode,” she said. 

“I see that.” Nicole stood up and reached up toward the ceiling. She stretched her long, lean body as Waverly looked on. 

“You’re really tall,” Waverly said with a measurable amount of awe in her voice. 

“You’re really adorable,” Nicole answered. 

Another hour passed and Nicole had exhausted her stack of books with no mention of the Triangle. “That’s it, I’m spent,” Nicole announced. “You having any luck?”

“I found this book about the life of Wyatt Earp and it says here that he came to Purgatory sometime in the late 1800’s pursuing a wanted criminal. He never got his man, but once he was here he decided to settle. It says he shot and killed 70 or so outlaws, all within the Ghost River Triangle.” 

“Wow, that’s a huge find,” Nicole said. “Does it actually say ‘Ghost River Triangle’?”

“No,” Waverly said. “But it has a map. And the area it outlines is basically the Triangle.” Nicole stood behind Waverly and leaned down to look at the page. 

“That’s dead on the area you said,” Nicole said. “You think those ‘outlaws’ were the demons you read about it that other book, or newspaper, or whatever that was?” 

“If I were a bettin’ woman, I’d say ‘yes.’”

“Good job, Earp,” Nicole said into Waverly’s ear, her lips just brushing the sensitive flesh. 

“God I want to make out with you so bad right now,” Waverly said, gripping the table until her knuckles were white. 

“Let’s go back to that corner,” Nicole suggested. 

“Wynonna will be back any minute to get me.”

“Wynonna? What does she have to do with anything?”

“I’m grounded, remember. The only way I could get Aunt Gus to allow me to come to the library is if Wynonna came along too.” 

“She honestly thought Wynonna would hang out at the library?” Nicole asked. 

“I don’t know. But I bribed Wynonna with brownies and cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey and she agreed to pretend at least. But she should be back soon and she’s not going to hang around.” 

“You really need to get ungrounded,” Nicole said. 

“Tell me about it.” 


	7. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big night. The first big milestone of the girls' senior year: Homecoming. A month ago Waverly had it all planned out when she and Champ were expected to be Homecoming King and Queen. But now she's with Nicole, how will the night unfold in her new relationship?

Monday, during lunch, Purgatory High’s head cheerleader, Jennifer Graves, took to the intercom to officially announce the homecoming court. Literally no one was surprised that she and Champ Hardy were the queen and king. Head cheerleader and star quarterback, just as all the cliche young love stories foretold. 

“This is my shocked face,” Chrissy said with enough sarcasm to drown a goldfish. “I heard she got caught stealing a pair of fishnets from the drugstore. Total. Trash.” She paused and turned her attention to Waverly. “It doesn’t bother you that skank is Champ’s homecoming queen and not you?” 

“Not even,” Waverly said, flatly. “Champ Hardy’s an asshole and I’m glad to be done with him.”

“Done with who?” Nicole asked as she sat down beside Waverly. 

“Champ Hardy,” Waverly said. “Or as I like to call him, that asshole I wasted two years of my life with.” 

“Oh come on, Waves,” Wynonna poked. “It wasn’t all bad. If the sounds I heard coming from your room on several occasions were any clue.” Wyonna started making animated gestures with her hand and her tongue in her cheek.

Waverly blushed. She wasn’t sure exactly what she and Nicole were at this point; but, she knew the last thing she wanted to talk about in front of her was Champ Hardy and whatever they had done together. “Oh look,” Waverly quickly diverted the conversation. “Nicole got a new patch on her letterman jacket. 

Letterman jackets at Purgatory High were navy blue with white sleeves. The collar and cuffs had light blue stripes, lined in white, alternating within a dark blue background. A light blue winged boot with dark blue lettering reading “MVP Track and Field 1988” was affixed onto the lower portion of Nicole’s sleeve below three similar patches. 

“And when exactly did you start hanging out with us, track suit?” Mercedes chimed in. She still wasn’t sold on Nicole joining the group.

“Since she and Waverly got grounded for staying out late at the lake,” Chrissy quickly added with more than a hint of teasing in her voice. 

“When I invited her,” Waverly spat back. “So stop being a total bitch.”

“Whatever,” Mercedes said. “What’s everyone doing after the homecoming game Friday night?”

“I know what Waverly’s  _ not  _ doing,” Wynonna interjected, sending a raised eyebrow and smirk Waverly’s direction. She was getting in every jab she could to pay Waverly back for getting her grounded, even though she knew it was her own damn fault.

Waverly’s eye’s got huge. Wynonna was about to remind everyone that she had vowed to lose her virginity to Champ on homecoming night. She had hoped everyone had forgotten by now. “Yeah,” Waverly quickly spoke up, “what’s everyone doing?”

“Definitely the bonfire out at Jake’s farm,” Chrissy said. “His parents are going to make themselves scarce for the night and there’s going to be a keg.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “While you kiddies are puking in Jake’s barn, Mercedes and I are heading to the big city to a frat party. They’re having a real kegger, Chrissy.” 

“Oh, I want to go too,” Chrissy begged. 

“Fine, just don’t embarrass us like you did last time,” Wynonna said. 

“That wasn’t my fault,” Chrissy said. 

“You let the fraternity mascot out of his cage and got us kicked out,” Wynonna said. “You’re lucky those meatheads have a short memory.” 

“What are you doing after the game, Waverly?” Mercedes asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe going to the bonfire?” she said half-heartedly. 

“What about you, Nicole? Just, whatever Waverly does?” Mercedes asked, only because she loved finding ways to make the redhead uncomfortable. 

“You guys really are just a bunch of assholes,” Waverly said before Nicole could speak. “Why do I hang around you all again?”

“Because you love us,” Wynonna, Chrissy, and Mercedes all sang in unison. 

*****

“What  _ do _ you want to do after the game?” Nicole asked between kisses in the AV closet. “You’ve been saying ‘I don’t know’ all week, and now we only have two days to make plans.”

“What’s to plan?” Waverly asked. “There’s a bonfire everyone’s going to or, we go somewhere alone.” Waverly got up on her tiptoes to keep kissing Nicole as she pulled away.

“So which do you want to do?” Nicole asked, practically prying Waverly from her lips. 

“I’d rather be somewhere alone with you,” Waverly said. “Have I not made that obvious?”

“I guess so. I’ll pack extra blankets,” Nicole said. Her half smile and dry tone should have indicated to Waverly that she was not fully on board with the plan. Waverly, however, was too caught up in making out to notice.

*****

“I’m heading to the game,” Waverly shouted as she bounded through the house in her cheerleader uniform, pompoms in hand. It was a cold October night, so the cheerleaders wore their white turtleneck sweaters under their sleeveless uniform. Waverly also sported grey sweatpants beneath her skirt. It certainly didn’t look as sexy as the uniform without all the extra layers, but it was cold and she would wear anything to keep warm. 

“We’ll be there before kick off,” Gus called from the living room. She made her way to the front to see Waverly off. “If you aren’t in the homecoming court, we aren’t getting there early for all that baloney.”

“Okay. See you there.” She gave Gus a peck on the cheek before heading out. 

“Come find me at halftime,” Gus said before Waverly could fully escape. “I want to get a picture of you and Wynonna at your last football game.”

_ Good luck finding Wynonna.  _ Waverly mumbled under her breath. 

“What?”

“Uh, good. I’ll tell Wynonna,” Waves tried to recover. With that, she was out the door and speeding down the driveway on her way to get her big night started. 

*****

The Purgatory High football stadium, such as it was, was filling up quickly. Parents, extended family, and even neighbors were hurrying for the best seats to watch the pregame homecoming court procession. Small town rituals die hard and football was the fall lifeblood of Purgatory.

Waverly and Nicole, both totally unconcerned about the homecoming festivities--or the game for that matter--met behind the snackbar near the medical station to finalize plans for the night. 

“Have you decided where you want to go after the game?” Nicole asked Waverly. 

“I just want to hang out with you,” Waverly said. “I don’t care where we go.” 

Nicole blushed. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the bonfire? Everyone’s going to be there. Sounds like fun.”

“Not really,” Waverly said. “I’d rather go somewhere we can be alone.” She resisted reaching out to touch Nicole, even though every fiber of her being was compelling her to do so. 

“Oh, okay.” The disappointment in Nicole’s voice was hard to miss. She looked down and took a small step back from Waverly. 

“That alright?” Waverly asked. “I don’t want to be around these jerks. The cheerleaders have been awful to me tonight. They won’t shut up about Champ and Jennifer and they’re just being relentless.”

“Awe. I’m sorry.” Nicole stepped back toward Waverly. She locked eyes with the brunette and pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. “I didn’t know.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that. After tonight there’s no more football, so no more cheerleading. And I’m fine with that.” 

“You want to go back up to the lake?” Nicole asked. 

“That’s too far away this late. But something like that. Closer.” 

“How about the lookout on Route 5?”

“Perfect.” 

The lookout on Route 5 was a common spot for kids to go make out. With tonight being homecoming and everyone heading to the bonfire, they would have it all to themselves. 

“I’m going to tell Aunt Gus that I’m going to the bonfire after the game. I can’t very well tell her I’m going to the lookout with you,” Waverly nudged Nicole with her elbow. 

Nicole deflated a bit, but it went unnoticed by Waverly. “Yeah.” 

“I have to meet up with Gus and Curtis at halftime. She just has to take pictures,” Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’ll meet you in the parking lot after the game.” 

“Sure. See you then.” 

*****

With all the excitement of the Blue Devils so handily winning the big game, no one noticed Waverly parking her Jeep at the bonfire only to hop into Nicole’s ‘72 Chevy pickup. They wasted no time heading out for the Route 5 lookout.

Nicole pulled out extra blankets. “You sure you don’t want to stay in the cab with the heater running? I filled up with gas before the game just in case,” Nicole asked. Always keeping Waverly’s comfort in mind. 

It was a clear night and Waverly wanted to look at the stars. Or at least that’s what she told Nicole. “I’m good.”

They clammored into the back of the truck and buried down beneath the mountain of blankets that kept the chilled, crisp air at bay. Waverly wasted no time pulling Nicole closer to her. They laid on their sides kissing as if they hadn’t seen each other for months.

“I thought you wanted to look at the stars,” Nicole said. Her smile and constant kisses to Waverly’s lips a thin cover for her lack of concern. 

“They aren’t going anywhere,” Waverly answered. She moved her hands beneath Nicole’s letterman jacket and felt the warmth radiating off her like a heater. She pulled herself in tighter, shamelessly stealing any body heat the redhead had to offer.

Nicole, so quickly drawn in, let her hands roam along Waverly’s side and back. She traced the seams of her cheer uniform, then slowly ran her hands along the ribs of the sweater Waverly had added to stay warm. At first she was cautious, only touching Waverl’s arm, side, and back. As her focus slipped and she lost track of whose hands were where, Nicole found her hand traveling down Waverly’s hip where she gripped tight. 

Waverly moaned. Stronger than her frame would suggest, she flipped Nicole onto her back and straddled her. She kissed Nicole’s neck and up her jaw. Nicole tried to maintain some semblance of composure and be mindful of where her hands were going. 

Waverly’s hips began to rock. It wasn’t purposeful. It was automatic, involuntary. Nicole responded in kind. She moved her hands to Waverly’s waist then instinctively to her hips holding her tighter to her own pelvis. 

“I want more,” Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear, breathing heavy. 

“Tell me what you want,” Nicole whispered back. She could barely speak. She was at Waverly’s mercy. 

“I’m ready,” Waverly admitted. “I’m ready to do…  _ it _ .” 

Nicole’s hips stopped abruptly and she blocked Waverly’s onslaught of kisses by turning her head. 

“What is it?” Waverly asked, breathless. “What’s wrong?”

“Waverly, I,” Nicole started, but for the life of her, she couldn’t manage to finish. 

“You what, Nicole?” Waverly asked. “Don’t you want this? Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I want this. And you. I’ve had a crush on you since I moved to Purgatory. From the moment I saw you at Shorty’s when my aunt and uncle were showing me around town. I’ve literally dreamed of this. Of kissing you and being with you.” 

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is, I don’t just want to make out with you and have sex with you, I want all of you. I want to get to know you,” Nicole said. “I don’t even know what we’re doing. I don’t know what you want from this.” 

“I just told you. I want to do it.” 

“It what?” Nicole asked. She wasn’t naive, she knew what Waverly meant. 

“You know,” Waverly looked squeamish, “it.”

“If you can’t even say that you want to have sex with me, are you sure you’re even ready to have sex?” Nicole was blunt. 

Waverly dismounted and moved back beside Nicole and pulled the blankets around her. Things were not going as she had planned and she was getting cold again. 

“Look,” Waverly started. “I decided a few months ago that I was ready to lose my virginity. I was waiting for homecoming because I knew it would be a good night for me and Champ as homecoming king and queen. I know I’m not with Champ anymore, I’m with you. But I’ve just psyched myself up for this and,” she paused, “and I’m ready.” 

“If you were trying to not make me feel like Champ Hardy’s replacement, you failed. Miserably.” Nicole was anything but in the mood now. “What are we doing, Waverly? What even is this?”

“I thought we were making out,” Waverly said wryly. 

“Not that. Us. I need to know what we are. What am I to you?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Waverly stammered. 

“We only just kissed for the first time like a week and a half ago,” Nicole said. “That first kiss felt like the most pure, most right thing, I’ve ever done. And ever since we’ve hardly been able to keep our lips off of one another. Now you say you’re ready to have sex and we haven’t even been on a proper date.” 

“We went to Shorty’s.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and sat with your friends. Five of us crammed in a booth sharing a plate of fries and making fun of everyone. That wasn’t a date, Waverly. That was you hanging out with your friends and me feeling uncomfortable.” 

“I don’t know how to date a girl,” Waverly defended herself. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s just like dating a guy,” Nicole said. “I love making out with you in all our secret places; but jeez Waverly, I just want a normal date. I want to go bowling, or to the movies, or grab a pizza.” 

Waverly didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say. 

“We don’t even know anything about each other,” Nicole said. “We don’t talk, ever, we just make out.” 

“I thought you liked it,” Waverly said.

“I do! Of course I like making out with you,” Nicole got defensive. “ But I like  _ you _ . I want to get to know  _ you _ . I want to date. I want more than just making out in closets and having sex in the back of my truck.” 

Waverly didn’t speak. She was mad and embarrassed. 

Nicole tried to calm down. “Have you even told Wynonna about us?” she asked. “I know you haven’t told Mercedes or Chrissy.”

“No,” Waverly admitted. 

“You wouldn’t do this with a guy,” Nicole said. “You wouldn’t sneak around and not tell your friends or your family. Meet up in secrecy to make out then go on about your life like that person wasn’t a part of it.” 

“Oh, sure, Nicole. Let’s just go on a date.” Waverly snapped. “Then everyone will know what they already suspect. About you anyway. And then they’ll think that about me.” 

“People think and say whatever they want, regardless of what I do or don’t do,” Nicole snapped. “It was the same way at my last school, and the one before that, and the one before that.” She let out a huge breath. “This is who I am. What I am. If you can’t handle that then…”

“I’m sorry, Nicole. I don’t know what to say.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Nicole said. “But I can’t do this. As much as I want you, as much as I love doing this with you, I need more.” 

“I’m just not ready to tell anyone,” Waverly said. “I’m not brave like you. I’m not okay with everyone knowing I like girls. Or at least, girl.” 

Nicole laughed sarcastically. ‘Brave. Right. Just how ‘okay’ do you think I am about it? How many people do you think I’ve actually told that I like girls? None, Waves. Zero. I’m not ‘out.’ I’m not open about my sexuality. People assume. People talk. I’m tall and I’m a jock. I don’t wear skirts or makeup and I don’t date guys. I’m not brave, Waverly. I’m just me and I’m not going to change to make other people comfortable.” 

“I didn’t,” Waverly began, “I’m sorry, Nicole. I didn’t think about all that.” 

“No one ever does,” Nicole said. She sat up and hoisted herself over the side of the truck bed. Her boots hit the cold, hard ground with a thud. “I want to go home. I’ll drop you off at your Jeep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The perma-pass was a tribute to Bob's Burgers. <3 Tina
> 
> Say hey on Twitter @masters_jd


End file.
